The Unexpected Suprise
by SquishyGirl
Summary: The Cullen clan return to Forks and it seems like an average day in Chemistry for Edward. Oh but it's not. A strange new delemma has been brought to Edward's attention and it seems said problem has a little thing for our beloved Embry... ExOC!
1. The Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter 1**

He sat quietly in class and listened intently to everyone's thoughts around him. It was a rather boring day, no extra gossip about him or his family, which he often found amusing, nor any serious dirt on another person to pick up on. The main thought was _I'm bored_, in result making him bored.

He glanced over to the microscope on the table in front of him. Normally he was always willing to be the one to do all the work, he knew it all off by heart anyway but today he just wasn't into being himself. There sat his lab partner for the year leaning over the telescope, one eye squinted as she tried to make out whether the cells were in anaphase, prophase, that junk. See? Repeats, he'd done it all before.

He sighed quickly before trying to at least make a little effort and grabbed her hand just before she went to write down the answer. She gasped at his chilled temperature, much like Bella had back in the day, he mused.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled. Maybe he was just chilly from being outside; didn't anyone get cold these days?

"Its fine, it's just…your so cold!" Apparently not, he thought bitterly.

"Bad blood circulation," He went to explain. See, he could have that problem too. Just because he was cold didn't mean there was automatically something wrong with him. All of a sudden he felt as if someone was in his mind. There was the feeling of being scrambled around and he swore he heard her voice in his head before he actually physically heard her gasp from beside him.

He quickly refocused his attention on the girl beside him. She was staring at him coldly. He stared back. If he was right, and he normally was, this girl had just been in his mind.

"Bad blood circulation my ass. How about there's no circulation at all?" Right again. Edward glared.

"You are a very interesting human." He stated. What else was there to say? He was so angry he couldn't even think of an appropriate threat or something to come back at this girl with. Who was she? How was she just in his _mind_? What the hell was going on?

She smiled at him, showing all her sparkling white teeth, blinking three times. Edward watched in horror/angry silence as her eyes turned from brown to blue, to brown again as she blinked at him.

"You're a scary beast, should I fear for my life?" She shot back, too quickly. Edward growled quietly.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Um…"she began. "I'm Keisha and I want to finish our lab." She smiled gesturing to the microscope that sat between them. Edward glared harder; he was in vampire-Edward mode right now. Anyone would be scared.

"You're just jealous that you're not the only one who can read minds." She mumbled turning to the microscope.

"What are you?" He whispered, slightly frightened by this girls knowledge.

"I'm a human genius."

"Stop with these games and answer me!" He began to get angry again.

"Figure it out," She teased as the bell rang. She waved "Bye!" she said before skipping from the room. Edward almost smiled at his luck as 'Keisha' stopped mid-skip. There at the door, eyes wide, was Alice.

"Uh oh…" he heard her mumble. Edward rushed over to them quickly.

"Alice, thank God. Let's go." He immediately grasped Keisha's arm and raced with Alice to the car.

"Hey now!" Keisha yelped, momentarily taken off guard by Edward's abruptness. They made it to the car before she even thought to fight back.

All of a sudden Edward's hand was thrown off her wrist and Alice was pushed back quite a few feet and then they were frozen. No matter how hard Edward or Alice tried they couldn't move.

"Now what the hell do you want vampires? Don't think you can just take me by surprise and not have me defend myself." Edward felt his lips twitch and realized she was letting him speak.

"I want Carlisle to show you to Carlisle. You're being difficult though, Alice has already seen you with us in the future so why don't you just get in the car, free us from whatever you've done and all will be good." Keisha scoffed. He finally noticed that she was holding her hands out in front of her, as if to warn them not to come closer. They were already frozen, what was she doing?"

"I don't trust you."

"Then just tell us what we want to know."

"I don't trust you."

"What are you?" She shook her head. Quickly, too fast for any normal human, she darted to her own car and had exited the parking lot before Edward and Alice unfroze.

"Edward what the hell was that?"

"I have no idea. It's like she can control what I hear. Sometimes she's as quiet as Bella and others, as loud as Jacob. I only noticed today in class. I don't know what to make of it." Speaking of Bella, she arrived and quickly wrapped her arms around him. Edward was still thinking and wasn't able to respond as quickly as he usually did, and therefore, after five seconds maybe, Bella pulled back eyes wide and scared.

Edward finally put his arms around her and smiled. Honestly sometimes she over-reacts just a little _too _much…He sighed slightly irritated by her dependency on him but he kind of like it too, so he wasn't going to complain.

"Let's get you home hmm?" She nodded happily and hopped into his shiny silver Volvo. Edward sighed once more before he too, got in his car and drove away.

-

Edward growled slightly under his breath. He couldn't hear _anything_. He thought Bella was bad, he felt like he'd scratch his eyes out if she didn't tell him something, anything. He'd never come across anything like her; someone who could choose what thoughts he'd be able to see, be able to freeze _two_ vampires without touching them…ugh! Why wouldn't she think anything?!

_Would you please stop growling? You're getting kind of obvious._

Edward snapped out of his thoughts and stared at her. She was staring at her finished note as the teacher prattled on about homework assignments and I.S.U.'s.

"Why won't you just talk to Carlisle? I want to know what you are." Edward whispered helplessly.

"I don't need _Carlisle_ to tell me anything. I know what I am."

"Well then why don't you tell me?"

"Why should I? You're just some vampire! It's none of your business."

"Mild curiosity," he replied. "You know I'm a vampire." He argued.

"Anyone who has ever touched you would know that."

"People don't really touch me. – "

"Well you know what? You're just S.O.L. on my secret okay? Just get over it already." Just then Chris Bourdon walked over to their table, F.Y.I. another Mike Newton in training.

"Hey Keisha," He greeted. She smiled up at him.

"Hey."

"So, I was wondering what you were doing this weekend…" That's right T.G.I.F. baby.

"Well, I was planning on visiting some friends at La Push…"

"Ok okay, I was just wondering if I could take you to a movie." He flashed a mile. Keisha batted her eyes. What a strange way to trail a guy along…Edward thought.

"What movie?"

"Whatever movie you want," He gave her another award-winning smile. She smiled back; too bad he gave the wrong answer.

"I'll have to see if I have any time…I'm pretty busy lately." He smiled again easily brushing off her rejection.

"Alright well you let me know." With that he left.

"It's funny," Edward began. "Bella used to get hit on by a guy just like him…" He reminisced.

"Wow, how interesting!" Keisha said sarcastically. "Too bad I don't care." She said as she gathered her books.

"Are you really going to la Push this weekend?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Edward sighed.

"Who are you going to see?"

"Ugh, I'm visiting my friend Embry! I don't think he knows I'm in Forks yet, happy?"

"Embry is still alive?" He asked. The vampires still weren't aloud on the reservation and well Jacob hadn't mentioned anything of his old pack since they had returned from Alaska. Keisha however didn't seem to appreciate that comment and glared.

"Yes Embry is still alive! I don't care how you know him but you better leave him alone!" Edward laughed.

"I wouldn't hurt Embry. He's been much too helpful to me in the past."

"What?!" Edward smiled.

"Ask him." Keisha grimaced.

"Oh I will." Finally the mercy of the bell rang through the class. "Bye now." Keisha quickly exited the class and headed for her car. Speak of the devil and he shall arrive, there was Embry leaning against her car wearing his usual cut off jeans and a black shirt that was too small. That boy really needed to go shopping. He smiled brightly as his eyes rested upon hers.

"Embry!" She squealed as she ran to him. He caught her easily and lifted her in the air, laughing at her enthusiasm. He set her down kissing her cheek as she looked up at him as if he was the center of her world. How interesting.

"So don't tell me you're here by the way," Embry started to say. "I'll just find out through someone else…"Keisha immediately looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have time! What with unpacking and school and shit for my mom!" She explained in a hurry. Embry just smiled at her before noticing Edward as he stood by the cafeteria waiting for Bella.

"Hey Edward," He said, barely over a regular speaking level but Edward was there in a matter of seconds anyway. Keisha grumbled quietly at his approach. Embry turned to Keisha.

"You don't like him?" Keisha just rolled her eyes. "Hey Edward," Embry addressed again, ignoring Keisha's bad attitude. "Trying to be a freshman again?" He joked. Edward smiled.

"No, we managed to get sophomore this time round." Keisha grumbled again.

"He's in my chemistry." Embry laughed at her surliness. He could kiss her right now.

"Edward's cool Keisha, give him a break. How's Bella?" He asked, turning to Edward once more.

"She's great. Things are pretty weird this year…" He trailed off. Embry raised an eyebrow.

"Well Nessie is being a freshmen and this year and well her parents are being sophomores…" Embry howled with laughter.

"Oh the irony," He yelped. Keisha glared disgustedly. Vampires didn't have children. What kind of sick twisted operation were these people running? Changing teens and making the pretend to be your child?

"What kind of sick, twisted vampire are you?!" The humour stopped instantly. Edward looked upset by her words as if he regretted some of his actions and Embry looked to her, as if scolding her for her rudeness.

"Perhaps we should go…" Embry said quietly. Edward nodded; his eyes distant with thought began to drift away from them.

"See you around Edward." Edward half-smiled once more before he was gone completely and was waiting once again by the cafeteria for Bella.

-

"Keisha, there's a lot of shit that you just don't know about okay? That doesn't mean you should go be a bitch to Edward just because he freaks you out."

"Oh I just don't know huh? Well here, let me find out."

"Don't you dare go in my mind! You know I don't like it."

"Then why don't you just tell me?!"

"Why does it even matter?! He's just a vampire! Like you couldn't kill him in seconds?"

"It matters because he's annoying me and I want to kill him in seconds."

"So he's got a thing for mysteries. They guy is over 100 years old. Discovering something new must really be a shocker to him. It's not like he's trying to publicize you. He's got secrets to keep to you know." Keisha did her best to growl but failed miserably making Embry laugh. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I don't like fighting with you." He confessed, Keisha closer her eyes at the feel of his lips on her forehead.

"I don't like fighting with you either…" She mumbled. He dragged her to his couch and they plopped down on it before flicking on the T.V. Embry innocently wrapped his arm around Keisha's shoulders as she leaned into his chest.

If only he knew how evil he was being right now, Keisha thought. First he sticks up for an annoying vampire, technically calls her a bitch in the argument and then cuddles with her on his couch.

As far as she was concerned, it was no secret that she was absolutely in love with this boy, but he just didn't seem to notice. She'd seen him maybe three times in her life whenever she travelled to Forks; she was 3 he was 5, she 8 him 10, and finally she 13 and him 15, but girls were aloud to love without reason. Just because they corresponded through letters and emails didn't mean she could fall helplessly in love with him.

And now here he was practically holding her as they watched T.V. Oh the irony!

"I missed you Keisha," He said. There he goes again. Stupid bastard rubbing in her face how much he didn't love her…Yay anyways!!

"I missed you too." He kissed the top of her head as Keisha's mind melted to mush. Oh the things he was capable of…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N

So what is Keisha? Hmmm?

Yeas so I'm not sure of the climax yet, nor anything about the next chapter so updates are sketchy but…Let me know what you think!

Reviews Inspire!!


	2. Explanation

A/N So this first part is thoughts of each main character right now

**A/N So this first part is thoughts of each main character right now. Each double space is another's thought. I'll probably do one of these at the beginning of each chapter. THEY ARE IMPORTANT!!**

**In order, **

**1. Edward**

**2. Keisha**

**3. Embry**

**The inspiration for this chapter goes to lostxinxthexmusic who no matter what she says, was avoiding me :P:P!! Teehee 3 ya girl!**

**Chapter 2 - Explanation**

Another day filled with silence.

Another day of wishing he were mine.

Another day of wanting to be able to tell her everything…

What is she?!

Why won't he leave me alone?

When is this all going to play out?

Bella, go away!!

Embry, if only you would pay attention.

Keisha, if only you knew…

Keisha…Keisha…Keisha…

Embry…Embry…Edward?

Keisha…Keisha…Keisha…

I want to go hunt…

Ugh, I hate all this fucking rain

What is it like to be cold again?

Ugh Nessie, Bella, when did they start irritating me like this?

Wonder what it's like to be a werewolf, or vampire, to either always be hot or cold…

Time to see what Sam wants…

-

-

Thoughts thrummed through her head and they never went away. Her brain felt like it was on overload and any minute now it would explode out of her head. Every time she saw Edward her eye twitched and every time he caught her looking at him her brain felt like it was being fried.

It was such a new thing to have to keep all her thoughts to herself. She hadn't had to do that…ever…

At her old school no one went through peoples' minds, most couldn't and same with the rest of the world, and all of a sudden this thought disturbing vampire wouldn't leave her alone forcing her to block her mind and not letting anything out. It was probably half the reason why her brain was feeling like it was on fire.

She had idly begun wondering why she didn't just tell him what was up with her. Would he even believe her? Ha! Who had heard of her? Sure there were lots of her but not many got out to the real world, or as real as this "world" got. God life was messed…

"What do you mean real world?" Oops, apparently she was letting things through. Damnit!

"I mean here."

"Well where was there?" He just wasn't going to give up was he?

"No I'm not." Damnit! Another thought, I really got to get this under control or this vampire is just gonna know everything. "I bet you it would be easier if you just told me."

"Yes, but the point is not to tell you. It's called being stubborn." Edward smiled.

"You're very good at that."

"Haha yes, yes I know."

"I'm sorry that I've been frustrating you so much, I'm not normally this invading…"

"That's kind of hard to believe."

"No really, I'm so used to knowing everything so really I'm not but, Bella and I are together now so she tells me everything anyway but she and you are the only ones I haven't been able to hear. After over a hundred years, you have no idea how frustrating that is." Keisha sighed. She still couldn't see it his way; she wasn't over a hundred years old…yet.

"Just give me some time…it's kind of weird to talk about…" Edward smiled again.

"Thank you." He then continued to work on his assignment, his hand whipping across the page. He'd probably be done in a few minutes.

Damn the gifted.

Sure she could do things but she wasn't one of the ones with the genius chromosome. She learned maybe a titch slower than the rest of them because that's how they wanted her to be. To see if she could cope, to see if she would fit in and be able to work along side those "normals" they had called them.

Ah the normals…the only normal she knew was probably Chris Bourdon. She laughed to herself. Edward, Bella, Nessie, Alice, all vampires, along with the rest of their clan that she hadn't met and then Embry the werewolf.

"I'm an experiment." She whispered. She knew he would hear her. His head snapped towards hers and the sound of her voice, his eyes confused to the point of … well too confused for any "normal".

"A … what?"

"An experiment." She repeated.

"I don't understand." Keisha scoffed.

"Obviously," she sighed. Might as well get it over all at once… "I was created. Not born, created. Kind of like you. I was "born" in a laboratory. My chromosomes are picked out, my system scientifically effected.

"The way I could freeze you and Alice was because I can, I actually don't know. I can control things. I was created with an extra 13th chromosome and others, but the 13th makes me able to imagine something and then make it happen. It makes me able to do things with my mind that others can't.

"Like that Jane girl in your mind. I can do much more than her though. I can make her malfunction." She laughed at this. A vampire malfunctioning…it made it sound like a computer. "My body never changes…to an extent. Again, like you, I don't get older but my body still functions the way any girls' body should…

"There are lots like me, we were all kept in the laboratory, in different sections depending on which category you fit. There are brainiacs, sport freaks, some crazy flexibles that can literally bend themselves into a pretzel, there are some who are only good with their hands and can't do anything else, and there are some that were just made to see how beautiful a human could be.

"We were locked up, fed minimally, we don't require half as much food as anyone else; I could eat a burger Monday and not eat again till Thursday. We still grew from the fetus stage and all that but I stopped growing and all that jazz twelve years ago. The point was so that we could exist for as long as they wanted and they could add features to us as they thought up more things and see if they would be successful. They're working on making a super baby for people to buy I think…

"Embry's distant relatives from somewhere used to deliver lab parts to the laboratory, ha, and well sometimes he brought Embry. It was the strangest thing walking around that place and seeing someone who only too obviously didn't belong. I was immediately curious about him and I talked to him the two times I saw him. When they let the certain sections out to test us and what we could do, I'd run to a computer to talk to him through emails and such.

"The scientists thought they had programmed me wrong and that I was a geek freak instead of whatever I am and well they started getting weird about me. Ha, if they had only asked," Keisha rolled her eyes. "They started keeping me locked down longer so they could figure out where they went wrong and one day I was so sick of being locked up that I imagined the locks, all electrical, would all simply malfunction and I would be free to escape…and well they did. I don't think they expected some of us to actually be able to contain emotions…" She added as an afterthought.

"I ran to the closest thing there was and that ironically turned out to be an orphanage. They put me in foster homes and I was free to talk to Embry whenever, who had become my obsession from the laboratory, a "normal" is what they would've called him. Back then anyway, now he's a werewolf, I don't think he counts anymore. And so I finally made my way out here to see him again and poof we're back to the present again."

Edward stared at her for a very long time. He didn't move once, it was a little eerie how still he was but the point is, he didn't move. He looked into her eyes the whole time, as if waiting to see that she was lying but nothing happened and he continued to stare. Keisha began to fidget under his gaze, and then…the bell rang! Woot!

Keisha booked it for the door and escaped to her car and sped the whole way down to La Push. Whew, that took way too much energy, she thought as she drove way too fast. She rounded the bend at the opening of La Push when she saw the shiny silver Volvo that belonged to Edward. Keisha sped up and noticed that Edward stopped his car. Ha! She thought as she smirked in the rear-view mirror. Though what she didn't do was look back to the road as the turn changed back into a straight line and she drove right off the road and into the forest.

"SHIT!" she screamed as she slammed on the brakes and tried to steer the car away from the trees. The car began to hydro plate and spit mud everywhere as it skidded and sunk into the ground. Finally the car made a satisfied crunch as it collided sideways with the largest looking tree yet and everything stopped.

Keisha was shaking like crazy as she checked over her body to make sure she was okay. She moved her hand over her arms, at least they were working, she moved to her stomach and chest, she was still breathing without pain, another good thing. She moved on to her head and immediately knew she wasn't as lucky as she thought she was.

She pulled her hands away to see them covered in blood. Where was it coming from? She couldn't feel anything. Oh no, she was going numb. Okay, she had to get out of there, she needed help. Where was her cell phone? She reached around the car seat blindly looking for her bag or something that might hold her precious pink phone…where had she put it?! She felt her pockets in her jacket and sighed. Of course, she whipped out the pink phone and began dialing Embry's number without thinking.

Why were things going fuzzy? No! Not the dark, don't be getting dark! Keisha panicked as her eyes went in and out of focus and she slipped in and out of consciousness. She heard the phone ringing in the distance. Why wasn't Embry picking up? What is he doing?! I'm in the middle of an emergency here!! She thought tiredly.

Huh, I really am tired, she thought. Well, Embry isn't picking up…Keisha closed the phone and leant on the steering wheel. There was nothing wrong with taking a quick nap right? Isn't that what people did when they were tired? Yes, yes they did. So that was answer, take a quick nap and we'd refocus on all this 'I'm hurt' drama when I wake up again, she thought. Her head began heavier and heavier as she rested upon the steering wheel. Then it all went black as her head pushed down on the horn.

-

"Sam, there isn't anything new out there." Embry thought. Just because Keisha was here didn't mean there was a new threat coming to kill the people in La Push. Honestly, Keisha was the only one.

"We don't want to take chances Embry. It's not like things haven't surprised us before. We need to be ahead of things."

"Sam Keisha is special okay. No one else is here except her okay? Nothing is going to happen to La Push so we honestly don't need to patrol. Don't you want to go home and see Emily?" Always go after the imprint, worked every time.

"Yeah I guess…I have your word that no one else like Keisha is ever going to show up?"

"Yes. No one else knows about the outside world. She's the only one I ever saw."

"Yeah, I guess we can go. I bet you want to go home and see Keisha huh?" Sam jibed. Embry growled. Always go after the imprint…he swore he heard Sam think.

"Shutup," Sam barked out his wolf laugh as the two of them switched back to their human form. They had just pulled on their pants when they heard it.

"Hey Sam, what's that?" Sam's ears perked up also.

"It sounds like…a car horn…" Embry sniffed the air, changing back into a wolf to get a better scent. He sniffed again before whimpering and taking off.

"Embry!" Sam yelled. He too quickly changed into his wolf form and chased after him. "Embry what is it?!" He thought-asked. Embry's thoughts were so jumbled it was as if he was having a mental breakdown…very possible, Sam thought.

"It- it's Keisha!!" Embry's mind finally screamed. What about Keisha? Sam thought.

The two wolves reached the offending noise in a matter of minutes in time to see a very busted car and a bloody Keisha in the driver's seat. Oh…Sam thought.

"What do we do?!" Embry thought. Sam changed back to his human form and moved towards the car. Embry tried, he really did but he was too upset. His thought were too everywhere for himself to go back to his human form.

"Don't worry Embry." Sam said as he pulled a past-out Keisha from the car. "I'm taking her your house so we can get her in your car and get her to the hospital ok?" Embry nodded and raced back to his house so that he might be able to calm down in time to get her to the hospital. He had to be there for her. She was his responsibility! Or he thought so anyway. He reached his house in seconds, wow he was really pushing himself. He paced back and forth in the shadows of the trees before taking three deep breaths and phasing. It worked!

Embry ran into the house and got some bandages that he would use to help Keisha's head when her and Sam got there. By the time he was back outside Sam was placing her into the car. Embry jumped into the driver seat as Sam hopped in the back and he drove off.

They arrived at the hospital in good time, Keisha's head had stopped bleeding thanks to Sam's administrations of the bandages, but she was still unconscious. They ran into the hospital, scaring quite a few people by how fast they moved.

"Help Her!" Sam yelled as Embry was too scared for words. Out of the corner of Embry's eye he saw the Dr. Vampire come into the hallway. He was the best, was the first thing Embry thought.

"Cullen!" Carlisle was by his side in a second. "Fix her please." Carlisle took Keisha from his arms and moved at his freaky vampire speed into another room and started cleaning the blood of her immediately.

"Excuse me, hello? Excuse me."

"Embry!" Embry snapped his head to Sam who gestured towards the nurse behind the counter.

"Could you please fill out the patients forms please?" She asked. Embry's eyes almost bulged out of his head. The most important person in his world was in a room with a vampire, unconscious and hurt and this…this _nurse_ wanted him to fill out _forms_!?

"I'll do it ma'am." Sam said as he took the clipboard from the nurse. Oh thank God, Embry thought as he sat down. He placed his head in his hands and sighed before he stood up again and started to pace.

After fifteen minutes he gave up and marched into the room Dr. Vampire had and watched the man work at his top speed on Keisha. He was very glad he had made this decision. It calmed his nerves to watch the doctor work his hardest on the one person that mattered. Time seemed to go by faster as he watched the vampire. It was as if two seconds later he was telling him that all she needed now was rest.

Embry thanked Carlisle before taking Keisha's hand in his, she was so cold! She smelt like the vampire a little bit too. Embry didn't mind. She was what mattered, and she was okay. Fuck it, he thought.

He moved Keisha over on the bed and hopped up on the bed lightly and snuggled Keisha closer to him so he knew that nothing would hurt her now. He hid his head in her hair and breathed in her beautiful scent letting her take over him completely. Slowly, very slowly he too drifted into sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N  
Does it make sense? Teehee!

Reviews Inspire!


	3. Unexpected Surprise 2

A/ N

**A/ N **

**Back again, thoughts the same as the last chapter. They give hints to things that will happen in the future wink wink**

**Remember! 1. Edward 2. Keisha 3. Embry**

**Chapter 3--Another Unexpected Surprise**

The plot intensifies…

I can't believe I just did that…

Waiting…

I love you Nessie!

I can't wait to see Embry!

I want to go see Keisha…

If only I could travel a little bit _alone_…

Wow, people must think I'm such a pathetic-love-obsessed freak…

Ok, Keisha wins. Off to see her.

Hmmm…I wonder if Keisha would mind me visiting her…you know discuss things…

Yay! Embry is coming to see me.

Here it goes.

--

She sat on the couch, flipping through the channels waiting. How long did it take to get here? She didn't live that far; she grumbled her thoughts out quietly as she flicked the T.V. off. Never was very amusing…

Instead she moved to her kitchen, she really had to get a little busier, it's not good when the only thing you do when you're bored is eat. It was inevitable, she was going to gain weight. Oh the drama's of a teenage life!

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Keisha squealed as she jumped up from the counter and ran excitedly to get the door. It was about time! It felt like she'd been waiting _forever_! She rushed through her hall and threw the door open happily only to stop in her tracks.

"Edward?" There stood the tall, beautiful vampire, light sparkles of dripping rain scattered in his hair, right on her front porch.

"Hello Keisha," He addressed as he glanced behind her. "Do you mind if I come in?" He asked. Keisha stood puzzled.

"I guess…" He smiled at her a captivating smile as she stood to the side to let him into the house. He moved at his normal speed, apparently feeling that it was unnecessary to be "normal" around her. Keisha followed him to the kitchen where he silently began to pace. Apparently there was something on his mind.

"Do you want to talk about something?" Keisha asked carefully. She was curious, but more anxious on what Embry would think when he got here and Edward was in her home.

"I think so…" he said as he grabbed his chin in thought as he continued to pace. If only he had a beard, Keisha humoured.

"Ok Edward, take you time but could you stop wearing a hole in my carpet?" She joked. Edward stopped immediately and glanced down at the ground. He looked back up at her frowning.

"The carpet is fine." Keisha laughed again. Simple pleasures…

Just then there was another knock at her door. Edward stiffened and sniffed the air and Keisha walked, slower this time, towards the door. With a quick glance back at Edward who was standing too still in the kitchen, she opened the door.

"Embry!" Embry smiled down at her and bent down to hug her before he too froze as Edward had.

"Why is there a vampire in your house?" He asked his voice dark. Keisha looked behind her again to glance at Edward but he was gone. Keisha felt around but couldn't feel his presence anywhere.

"I-I don't have a vampire in my house." She said as she turned back to Embry. His look was murderous.

"Don't start hanging around with vampires Keisha." He warned his voice low. Keisha could've laughed. The irony.

"After you just lectured me about being nice to Edward, you get angry at me for having him in my house?" She asked. Embry's eyes grew huge.

"_Edward_ was here?!"

"Y-yes…"

"Don't ever let him here again Keisha! What the hell is wrong with you?" He had stepped inside the house now, closing the door behind him and was towering over her.

"How dare you! Oh 'Edward's not so bad Keisha,' 'Don't be a bitch to Edward Keisha.'" Keisha mimicked. "Don't fucking yell at me for this or you can leave." Embry began shaking as he looked to the ceiling. He couldn't grasp this. First Bella now Keisha all with the same fucking vampire; this was not going to end well if Edward didn't back off. Embry slowly moved his hands to Keisha's arms and stopped shaking immediately. He looked down at her and his eyes were no longer scary but warm.

He bent his head down and rested it against Keisha's and sighed.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled. He pulled her closer, overlapping his arms around her.

"Um…it's ok Embry. I forgive." She said. He coughed a laugh before picking her up and carrying her to her kitchen and setting her on her counter.

"So lady, what have you been doing today?" Keisha laughed at his attempt of subtlety.

"I did some laundry and watched a movie. What did you do Embry Call?" Embry smirked.

"I laid around my house all day thinking of you and then I called you up and came over." Keisha blushed. All day? She giggled on the inside. _Don't be silly Embry, it's only one o'clock._ She thought to herself as she stared at him.

"Thinking about me huh?" She teased. He smiled. "What about me?"

"Well, I could tell you…" He trailed off. "But then I'd have to kill you." He finished in a serious tone. Keisha laughed and hopped off the counter dragging Embry with her to the family room to watch a movie.

**2 Hours Later**

**Em.P.O.V.**

I stared at her as she watched the figures on the TV. move across the screen, as she listened to what they were saying and having her own opinions on what the characters were doing. It was captivating; she was way more interesting than the movie.

She got so into and so emotional as if she were that very person. Her face would scrunch or her lip would quiver, she'd sniff when they sniffed and scoff when they did, she was the entertainment here.

I let my thoughts wonder about her, about how ironic it would be that the one person I ever saw at that place and would obsess over would somehow find me and end up being my mate. Though she didn't know that yet, but when is a good time to tell someone something like that? Not that I didn't want to burst it out every second of the day that I loved her and she was mine but how creepy does that sound?

What was left of the pack, Seth, Jacob, Brady, Leah, Collin and myself, the others staying behind with their imprints, all thought that it was a "blessing" that I finally imprinted. To be honest, after, what was it? Eighty something years, you don't really see that happening. It was an interesting afternoon for me when I was with Keisha after school.

And then there was when Sam finally left the pack to stay with Emily. It was a sad day. We all knew he would do it but it was the strangest feeling when we no longer had a pack for a couple of days. Jacob became the Alpha and pack leader, but then he too left with the vamps leaving Leah (his second, why I don't know) and I to pick up the slack. Quil was with us for a couple more years but then Claire was old enough so he too stayed with her.

It's strange that after that one coven of vampires (Cullens) that we randomly found six or seven vampires come through town every two years. Who knew there were that many vampires? Now the Cullens are back and Edward was trying to steal my Keisha! I started to shake as I thought this. He had come to her _house_ and tried to talk to her! What the hell was wrong with his own house?

I looked to Keisha again to calm myself and saw that she was staring at me. How long had she been looking? I felt bad for getting angry in front of her again and gave her a sheepish smile. She smiled back at me and my smile grew. She is so beautiful. I leaned forward and took her in my arms pulling her back against me. I kissed the top of her head as she turned her attention back to the movie and I buried my head in her hair.

I can't describe the smell, tropical, perfect. I hugged her closer holding her probably too close. I was surprised she wasn't sweating yet. Maybe she could control that too? I would've continued to think and obsess over her, but she interrupted me.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"You don't already know?"

"I don't look in your mind. You don't like me to." She answered.

"I'm thinking about you." I said straight-out. She blushed, it was beautiful. There I go! Being obsessed again…

"What about me?"

"Well this time I was thinking about the way your hair smelt." She giggled.

"And does it smell good?" I nodded.

"What are you thinking about Keisha?" She looked down. Was she embarrassed?

"Um I was thinking about you…" She replied. I smiled.

"What about me?" She laughed as we repeated the conversation over.

"Well this time I was thinking about your eyes." She said as she looked up at me. Our eyes connected and I could swear an electric shock passed between us. If she didn't feel it too, she was some kind of freak. I immediately knew what I had/was going to do.

I took her cheek in the palm of my hand and traced her jaw line with my thumb, she stared at me like I was doing something foreign. I could've laughed, but this was very serious. I leaned down and kissed her softly, and…she kissed me back!

Our lips moved together, a perfect fit, as we shifted on the couch. I practically covered her with my massive body, shielding her from anything and everything but me as I kissed her. She moved her arms up to around my neck and pulled me closer. Our bodies were glued together and our breathing was getting heavy. Should I stop?

I didn't have to, she pulled back and instead of stopping to talk to her, I went to her neck, making a trail from her cheek down to her collar bone and back up. Her skin was so soft. I kissed her cheek once more before staring at her with my heavy eyes. I don't know how many different emotions she say but I can tell you right now, they varied.

As I looked at her all I could see was her smile. She was very happy, that was obvious. Had she been waiting for me to do this? Did she love me too? I hope so. I started to smile as I thought about the possibilities as we continued to stare at each other. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

Moment ruined.

Keisha sighed as she got up off the couch and out of my arms to get the door. I didn't move. I heard the click of the door and her gasp of shock before I was there in two seconds flat.

Oh great, another boy. There stood some kid with shaggy black hair and predictable blue eyes in the doorway.

"Um…hi…Cory…" Keisha addressed. I looked down at her. How many people did she know? I looked back at the boy and sniffed. This guy wasn't normal. He smelt funny.

"Keisha, who's this?" I asked. She looked back at me but seemed to be too afraid to answer. This got me a little worried. Please tell me it's not a past love or something crappy like that, I hoped.

"Um, he's, he's…" She turned away from. "Cory how the hell did you find me?"

"Keisha I need your help! They're going to get rid of me! I don't even know what I did. They don't know I'm here, can you help me?" _What the hell is this guy on?_

"What do you expect me to do? If you stay here you'll blow my cover."

"No I won't! I fit in like a regular person just like you do. I'll work at a garage or something. Please Keisha!"

"Number one, you're going to go to school. The less we're seen on the streets, the better. If you plan on working … then the garage sounds good but don't advertise yourself…I don't know, I guess you can stay." She finally said. _What?!_

"Thank you so much Keisha!" He moved to hug her but my "growl" I guess you could call it stopped him in his tracks. Keisha turned to me and touched my cheek. I didn't look at her.

"You can stay in the second room upstairs Cory." She said. He nodded and walked by as if he already owned the house. Who the hell did he think he was? What was with Keisha? She just can't let some guy move in with her. Fuck that. I looked at her.

"Embry, don't be angry with me." She whispered.

"Angry? I'm not angry. Do I look angry?" She edged back from me a bit.

"Embry you're shaking, and scaring me." I started to shake a little more, I could tell this would end bad if I didn't stop this now. I looked up at the ceiling and counted to ten. Good old ten. Love that number.

The shaking receded and I was able to look at her again, but then I thought about how she just let some guy walk in and make it as if it was something normal. What, so now I have a vampire and another freak to compete against for _my own fucking imprint! _I looked away again.

I could feel her come closer to me, I sensed her arm before it wrapped around my waist and I felt the strands of her hair before her whole head rested against my chest. She felt wonderful, how could I stay mad at her? I wrapped my arms around her and hunched over her so that freak wouldn't see her, wherever he went.

"Embry he isn't going to do anything, he's an experiment too." I nodded and hummed my response. I think it sounded indifferent, couldn't be sure.

"If I didn't help him out and they found him, they'd find me too." Again I hummed.

"Nothing will happen between me and Cory." I buried my head into the crook of her neck and kissed her collar bone. Of course nothing would happen. By the sound of it he was just some random freak. Nothing to worry about…Keisha was mine…nothing to worry about.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N There ya have it! Lemme know what you think.

Reviews Inspire!


	4. Contaminated

**Once more so we all get this straight **

**Edward**

**Keisha**

**Embry**

**Chapter 4**

Should I go back?

How did he get out?

I don't think I can handle this situation

I should stay away…

I miss Embry

MY FUCKING IMPRINT!!!

-

Embry paced his living room quickly and vigilantly. There was no way he was going to stop. If he stopped pacing, he stopped moving, if he stopped moving he began to think of other things than just pacing, if he started thinking of things other than pacing, he would think of Keisha, if he thought of Keisha, he would think of _Cory_. Stupid freak…

How long had it been now? Two weeks. God was that all? How did he find her? If _he _found her, would the others be able to find her as well? Would they take her away? Kill her? Of course not, he would stop them. Ha, like they stood a chance of taking his imprint away.

As promised, nothing happened between Keisha and Cory, they went to school as usual, and after Cory went to work, Keisha went work. Keisha got home around 10, Cory got home around 11:30. Edward was still M.I.A., as he bloody well should be. All of a sudden the phone rang.

Embry paused his walking and looked in the direction of the irritating ring. Who could it be? He then bolted for the phone and answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Embry?" He broke into a huge grin.

"Hey Keisha," He said, so much emotion in his voice.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, want me to come up?"

"Absolutely," He could almost hear her smile through the phone. "But I also need help with something…" Embry froze.

"With what?"

"Well I don't really know how it happened or how it works but Cory cracked his head open and the doctor's fixed him and all but he's acting strange." Of course, _Cory_ would be the problem.

"So?"

"Embry! I don't know what happened. I don't know if something happens to our brain we become normal, or retarded, or potentially lethal. I think he might have injured something. Like I said, he's acting weird." Embry didn't need to hear any more. He dropped the phone and raced out the back door.

**10 minutes later**

"Keisha! Are you okay?" He screamed as he burst through her front door. Keisha looked up at him from the couch where she sat pinning Cory down on the ground with her feet.

"Yup." She replied. Embry then took the time to gaze at Cory. He seemed to be in some sort of daze. His limbs rolled around and his head swayed back and forth. Yup, definite mental patient… Embry made his way over to Keisha and kissed the top of her forehead as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Ok, so I don't really know what you want me to do…I'm no doctor and I couldn't tell you what's wrong with him. Just then Cory's limbs convulsed and he started grumbling and yelling out strange howls. It was almost has if he was possessed. But everyone knew the devil didn't exist and such things…

Shit. Embry thought. No freaking way, vampires and werewolves are an exception, freaky shit like spirits and hell can stay in the imaginary! There was no way, he was clearly brainstorming down the wrong path. Embry shook his head to clear his mind. Am I going crazy too? He wondered.

By the time he was back in his sane mind Keisha had already re-pinned Cory with her feet and Cory had returned to his lolling behavior. Keisha shrugged at him.

"I don't really know what I expected you to do…maybe you could help me tie him to his bed or something? I know I can't do that alone." She said as Cory let out another high-pitched scream. Embry just nodded and lifted the kid in the air, above his head in case he started to get violent and hit him. Not that it would hurt, but the whole possession thing still hadn't quite got out of his mind…

They returned to the couch moments later and could only distantly hear Cory's screams. Embry settled on the couch with Keisha and kissed her head again. Keisha smiled up at him. She didn't know what had him suddenly interested in her, but there was no way she was going to stop it! Just then Embry froze and his face turned angry. What was he angry at? Was it her? Just then the door burst open and Embry was off the couch in seconds.

"Get out of here leech!" He hollered standing in front of Edward in no time. Edward just glared and lightly jumped _over_ Embry and continued down the hall.

"Calm down Call, I'm not here for her, I'm here for…" He trailed off and kicked in Cory's door. He had begun screaming again. "I'm here for it." He said and entered the bedroom. Embry and Keisha followed.

"So you know what's wrong with him?" Keisha asked curiously. Always the innocent one, Embry thought rolling his eyes.

"I have a pretty good idea," Edward said as he grabbed Cory's chin and began moving his head this way and that examining him and … his neck?

"Leech, what's going on?" Embry asked not feeling the need to be nice to Edward anymore. Edward didn't seem to mind.

"He's been contaminated. But it's not right…" He said and began mumbling to himself to quiet and quickly for even Embry to comprehend.

"Contaminated like … bitten? You broke the treaty!!" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Not us obviously, or I wouldn't be here. No something that's not…that's not a vampire. I don't know what bit him, but there's definitely venom in his system but something is messed up."

"Do you think it's his genes? We're not really genetically the same, in more ways than one. I think we have twenty-four chromosomes instead of twenty-three…" Embry registered that. He had twenty-four too. That made him smile in spite of what was going on; just another thing that they had in common.

"I don't think so. It's a possibility. Carlisle is on his way. He'll be able to help figure this out. One thing is for sure, if it's not his genes then there is something dangerous roaming about and we need to find it."

"I'll call Sam." Embry said and exited the room immediately. He made his way to the kitchen; one of the farthest rooms from Cory's and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Sam, we might have a problem."

"Explain,"

"Cullen thinks there might be something … what's the word … I don't know, I can't think but there might be something other than vampires running around out there. Cullen thinks it's a vampire but something went wrong when the person was changed so they're like a weird breed maybe, anyway, the point is that I think we need to step up patrols and investigate anything that's out of place." There was silence on the other line that felt like forever before Sam replied.

"I think…I think Edward is right…I…things have been…off…lately." This made Embry a little frantic.

"Off? What do you mean off? Why didn't you tell me? Why weren't we investigating this sooner? What if it tried to hurt Keisha?! Sam!!" Embry ranted off his questions frustrated and scared for Keisha. Was it just a coincidence that this thing had got Cory? Did it specifically hunt laboratory freaks? Was Keisha next? Was he _seriously _over-reacting? Who knew?

Embry made his way back into Cory's room where Edward was currently checking over where every major artery seemed to be placed in a body, looking for something.

"My family and I will also be keeping a look out Embry, if you don't feel safe leaving the reservation. We can have one of us around the house at all times too, if you prefer." Edward offered, clearly already knowing everything that Sam and him had said.

"That's alright I'll stay here with Keisha. It's good that you guys have a look out over here too though. We'll be spreading out our range but we have to keep the treaty in mind. We don't want to over-cross our boundaries."

"We don't mind." Edward said calmly, still content on his searching. It was really starting to bug Embry.

"I'm looking for signs of a bite Embry. Like I said, the venom is in him, I just don't know how it got there yet." Edward answered Embry's unanswered question.

"You mean there's no sign of how it got there."

"I mean, there's something seriously wrong with your friend here."

Just then Carlisle entered the room.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N

SORRY! I know this update is CRAZY late and probably none of you will review because it took too long, but I apologize. You author's know how it is. School, I was sick for a week, stress, work, no time, some more school! I tried really hard though and I hope this is satisfactory until I can scrape up another chapter. Please forgive!

Please review!

They inspire :)


End file.
